


Only a Christmas Job

by fuzzy_bunnies5, galexyhippie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_bunnies5/pseuds/fuzzy_bunnies5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyhippie/pseuds/galexyhippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel both have new men in their lives. Kurt has Blaine, a guy he met from work, though they aren't official, they are getting closer with every passing minute. When Kurt meets Rachel's new boyfriend everything changes. And a surprise holiday vacation threatens to turn their lives upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Christmas Job

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Sav (http://scarvesandcoffee.net/viewuser.php?uid=15623)
> 
> This chapter is written by Skylar.

“Kurt you have a 30 minute lunch break, and you better be back here not a minute late,” Kurt’s boss screeches. Kurt nods and starts walking to the nearest Subway. He gets his sandwich and heads to the closest table. 

 

People keep staring at him... It isn't his fault that the elf costume was so ridiculous. Well,it could be worse... he could be Santa. The Santa costume is the strangest costume he has ever seen in his life. To be fair Santa isn't the most fashionable man alive, but the costume this mall has is the worst Santa costume Kurt has ever seen. However, somehow Blaine Anderson pulls it off.

 

Blaine is one of the Santa’s that works at the mall. Kurt isn't sure how, but Blaine somehow made the big, red, baggy, suit look hot. To be fair, Kurt is almost hundred percent sure that Blaine could pull off a trash bag. Suddenly Kurt is lost in thoughts about Blaine.

 

Kurt and Blaine met when they both started working at the mall. They found out they had a ton in common Kurt swears that it was love at first sight. He is almost positive that Blaine also has feelings for him. Though nothing is certain, but Kurt and Blaine are constantly flirting. They even hang out outside of work.

 

Kurt would have looked for another job but every hour Santa and the elves sang some songs, some were traditional Christmas songs and original songs. But other than that it was a traditional elf job, he helps kids get on Santa’s lap so they can tell him what they want for Christmas.

 

Before he knows it, it’s time to go back to work. He walks to his position to start helping kids to get on Santa’s lap. The first person was a little girl with high pigtails in her hair, with pink ribbons around both. She had big blue eyes, Kurt kneels down to her level.

 

“Hi. I’m Kurt... what’s your name?”

 

“Sophie.” She says quietly.

 

“Well, Miss Sophie, can I help you on Santa’s lap?”

 

She eyes Blaine curiously as she motions for Kurt to come closer. Kurt has a little smile playing on his lips, and he leans in close. She whispers, “Is he really Santa?”

 

“Of course he is! Why do you think he isn’t?”

 

Sophie shrugs then leans in to whisper again, “He isn’t very fat; shouldn’t he be bigger, and not be so young?”

 

That was one of Kurt’s least favorite things about the Santa’s costume, they didn’t even care enough to add stuffing to it so Blaine still had his slim figure in the Santa costume. Even though he had white hair connected to his hat and a beard he still looked young. Kurt and Blaine were always getting questions like these, so Kurt already had an answer.

 

“Well Sophie, he isn’t fat yet! He hasn’t eaten the cookies yet! He will be fat later, and he can choose how old he looks because of his magic.” Sophie nods her head, accepting Kurt’s answer, she lifts her hands up for Kurt to pick her up, he does just that, and gently sets her on top of Blaine’s lap. Blaine looks up at Kurt with “heart eyes” and a big dopey grin that went from ear to ear. He always loved when Kurt interacted with children.

 

“Hey Sophie, what do you want for Christmas?”

 

“Well Mr. Claus, I want 2 barbies, and I want one of them to be Asian, because my new friend is Asian and I want a barbie to look like her! I also want I pony. And not like a fake one Santa, I want a real one, one that I can ride. I also want a million dollars.”

 

“Is that all?” Blaine says and Kurt can’t help but chuckle, Blaine looks up at him and winks. Kurt turns away, blushing slightly. 

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well I’ll see what I can do, let’s get our picture then you can go back to your mom ok?”

 

“Kay!” Sophie said with a big grin, they pose for their picture, Kurt then helps Sophie down and brings her back to her mom, handing her mom the picture. He then gets the next kid. Kurt and Blaine continue with their job until 9 o’clock. At 9 they are both released. They go in the back and get their normal clothes on. 

 

“So Kurt…” Blaine begins.

 

“So Blaine…” Kurt responds.

 

“What would you say to going to get a cup of coffee with me?”

 

“I would say duh!” 

 

Blaine let out a giggle then said “Alrighty then, shall we?”

 

“We shall.” With that they started heading towards their favorite coffee shop, Java Lava, 

 

in Kurt and Blaine’s opinion they make the best coffee in New York. Java Lava wasn’t very far from the mall, just about a block away. They walk together, talking the entire time. They could just talk for hours on end! That is one of Kurt's favorite things about Blaine, they never ran out of things to talk about.

 

Blaine approaches the counter and orders a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha. They took turns paying for each other's coffee, because Blaine always tried to pay for Kurt's and Kurt said that he should pay every other time, though it did take some convincing, Blaine in the end agreed. They got their coffees and headed to their favorite table, it was a corner table so it was more private, but they could see the front door so they could play their favorite game, guess the career. 

 

The rules were simple, when you saw a customer walk in you guessed what their career was based on what they were wearing. Kurt and Blaine often played different games, but this one was by far their favorite! 

 

They just talked about random things for five minutes before they started playing. The first lady that walked in was wearing a blouse, black pencil skirt, black heels, her hair was in a neat bun and her makeup was done tastefully.

 

“Office job, I got a boring one.” Kurt said. 

 

“Too bad, it’s my turn.” They wait patiently for the next customer to walk in and when he did Kurt almost spit his coffee everywhere. The man had grey hair grown out past his shoulders, it was greasy from not washing it, he was in grey sweatpants and he was wearing a black shirt that had about 50 different type of stains on it.

 

“Uhhh, I’m going to take a wild guess and say that he doesn’t have a job.” Blaine says. 

 

“That’s a safe bet.” The man got his bagel and went back onto the cold streets of New York.

 

“I kind of feel bad for him.” Kurt said, with a frown.

 

“If we see him outside we’ll give him some money kay?”

 

“Okay, it is almost Christmas, we got to give a little.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Okay, my turn!” Kurt said while clapping his hands. It took a few minutes for someone to come in, so while waiting they talk about anything and everything, finally the little bell above the door rang, signalling that someone had walked in. Blaine was so busy talking that he didn’t even notice that the door had opened, Kurt lightly slapped him on the chest to shut him up. Kurt squinted his eyes to concentrate, this was a hard one. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at Kurt’s expression.

 

The lady was wearing normal blue jeans, nothing special about them, and just a normal t-shirt. She was wearing tennis shoes that looked worn out. Her hair was in a ponytail at the nape of the neck. She had no makeup on underneath her glasses that looked like something that an 80 year old would wear. Kurt was almost for sure that the lady couldn’t be over 26. Though she did have wrinkles and she was looked like she was living off of 2 hours of sleep. Kurt knew exactly what she was.

 

“She’s a stay at home mom. But her child is a newborn, so she isn’t getting very much sleep.” Kurt said, while still staring at the woman.

 

Blaine looked at Kurt with a shocked expression. “How do you do that?”

 

“How do I do what?” Kurt said taking his eyes off of the woman and looking at Blaine.

 

“How do you read people so well, like anybody could guess she was a mom, I mean she is wearing mom jeans but a mother of a newborn, I would have never have guessed that, but I can see it now that you have pointed it out!”

 

“I’ve just always been able to read people good, you know, like when I first met you I knew you would be a dork. Now I know you and I can confirm that.” Kurt said with a smirk. Blaine playfully punched his arm.

 

It’s true, Kurt could read people like an open book, that’s why his gaydar was so good, and even though Blaine never told him that he was gay Kurt just knew.

 

A man then walks in, he is wearing black sweatpants, but not the kind of sweats the previous man had been wearing, more fashionable, well as fashionable as sweatpants can be. He was wearing a tight black shirt. His hair was kind of messy, but it looked like at one point it had been styled nicely. His arms were very muscular, and his figure was lean. Blaine stared at him for a minute then turned to Kurt.

 

“I have no idea, maybe a personal trainer?” Blaine said.“No, he’s a dancer or actor just coming back from rehearsal or something.” Blaine just stared at Kurt in disbelief.

 

“There you go again, it’s like magic, you’re a wizard.” Blaine makes an ‘O’ shape with his mouth, “You’re from Hogwarts aren’t you!? Oh my god Kurt why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You really are something else, you know that right. I feel like the word dork underestimates your dorkiness.”

 

“Whatever Kurt, I’m just a silly muggle and you’re a wizard, did you know Harry?” “Okay we are done with this conversation, do you want another turn?”

 

“Actually I was hoping that we could just talk.”

 

“Okay.” Kurt says after he takes a sip of his coffee.

 

“So what are your plans after Christmas, job wise?” Blaine asks, taking a sip of his own coffee.

 

“Well I’m mostly just going to focus on school. NYADA is pretty demanding.”

 

“I know what you mean, I can’t believe that I have never ran into on campus before.” Kurt and Blaine were both studying musical theater. They both dreamed of one day being on Broadway, though Blaine loved writing original songs, and he dreamed of having his own song in the top 40’s.

 

“I know, it just seems crazy.”

 

“So what are your plans?”

 

“Well same as you, focus on school and music, this job was a great opportunity for me to get some practice and exposure, I know it’s only a Christmas job but this job could change my life forever.”

 

“I know what you mean, you never know who will walk through that door, and if they’ll change your life.”

 

“It’s exciting isn’t it? That our big break could happen tomorrow, or that somebody could be talking about us right this second, planning about how they want us in their Broadway show.” Blaine said, eyes glistening with excitement.

 

“That is one of my favorite things about being a performer, you never know when it’s going to happen or how. Hell, you don’t even know if it’s going to but you have faith and faith just keeps you going and it’s just the best feeling in the feeling in the world.” Kurt’s eyes matching Blaine’s excitement.

 

“I love knowing someone with the same opinions that I have. Whenever I start talking about this stuff people tend to just zone me out. So listen I have a question to ask.” Blaine said, suddenly shy.

 

Kurt knew what Blaine was going to ask, he felt like he was on cloud nine. “Yes?”

 

“So you have a really unique voice, a voice that I have the pleasure to hear almost everyday, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and help me work on my latest original song. Feel free to say no.”

 

“Of course.” They say their goodbyes and they promise to text each other when they get home. Kurt walked home with a grin that went from ear to ear. He finally had a date with Blaine Anderson. Little did Kurt know that their “date” wasn’t a date at all.


End file.
